undertale_au_charactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Fluffy Sans
Fluffy is a catlike skeleton with light gray cat fur that has grown on the bones. He wears a peach-coloured vest with no sleeves at all, and a dark red tank top underneath. His shorts are just an inverted version of Classic (UnderTale Sans)’s. He wears headphones of the same colour pallete, with the white on the circle in the middle and strap, and black base. His tail is half his length and looks like Jevil’s tail, just gray and furry. He has a pink cat nose, and pink insides to his ears. His eye sockets are black, and the pupils are white. He has paw pads and unretractable claws. He has been seen wearing sports shoes and peach slippers matching his vest, and is a little bit taller than Papyrus, making him a tall Sans. He loves to play basketball, even using them as dodgeballs for an attack. He is pretty edgy, but has a soft spot that only six and a half people have managed to reach. His soul is split cleanly in half, something that happened before the monsters were underground, by a human child when he was only three. It is canon that he knows some A.U. Sans’es. Fresh, Fell, Blueberry, Dream, Ink, Dance, Error, and Classic are ones he properly knows, and has seen some others. His friends are Fresh, Fell, Blueberry, Dance, Toriel, and Papyrus are all his friends, and Ink, though he will never admit it, is also his friend. Just like how Error has a nickname for Ink, Fluffy does too, and it is ‘Rainbow Tounge’. He And Error don’t get along well, unfortuanely. Fluffy, as he only has half a soul, only has half of his feelings, and he hardly is able to make friends due to this, even if the person tries to. The only thing that ever stopped him from killing the human right off the bat was Toriel. He actually hates the human, but tries- and succeeds- in pretending to care. He will kill almost anyone who sees his soul. His favourite food is Rainbow Trout and Tuna Tacos (made specially by Blueberry, of course). Fluffy tries to act a bit like his friends, but fails at most things, and emberasses himself. Ink made him a little crown that he uses his blue magic on to make it float above his head as he sits upon the chair-sized throne in his room that Ink also made him. If a big event happens that could have killed multiple people, he usually ignores it and does nothing. If someone tells him about it and who died if anyone did, he will say something simple like “Cool.” Or just them away. After five minuates of being left alone, he will turn his headphones and play something like Rock ‘n Roll (Will take you to the mountain), or Robo Kitty, or Monster, loud enough you can hear it if you are close enough. A lot of the time if someone tells him to do something he will hiss. He hates when anyone calls him or his friends a Furry, which, well, they pretty much are. When he gets angry, he will lower his ears, and his headphones will fall off, resulting in a lot of my drawings of him having no headphones. A lot of people think that his headphones are something that he should not have on when he is angry, and break them, usually resulting in a broken arm, hand, or leg. One person got their neck snapped.. that is how the justice soul died. Note: Fluffytale is my A.U. Refer to me as GlaceonDrawz. Have a question? Put it in the comments, and I will make sure to put it in here if I thing it is important information. My other A.U. is Burntale, let me know if you want to see that Sans. Oh, and someone please draw Fluffy Sans and put it on here. This is my first time doing this. If you want me to make a Fluffy bitty or something, just type UwU. If you prefer, OwO is also accepted. Eheheheheheh.